luchas por un reinicio
by J.Andy 19
Summary: En es universo donde Lincoln es Hades una sombras oscuro libera el alma de persefane y toma el control del cuerpo de Ronalda Santiago y parece que destruya se universo dejando sólo a los hijos moribundos


Prehistoria : el porque de las cosas

Hola electores yo se que esta parte no cuadra con la otra pueden tomarla como una mejora sin más comencemos:

una sombras se acerca a una joven latina.

Hola jovencita que haces aquí en el Hades si todavía no te has muerto.

Ronian: yo soy un espectro y pertenezco al ejército del señor Hades.

vaya sorpresa un espectro .

Ronian: y tu quien eres

yo soy un alma que fue encerrada en un jarrón para que no pudiera rencarnar, por una diosa que le temía a mi poder que tengo sobre los muertos más bien sobre los Guerreros, semidioses y héroes muertos

Ronian: que patrañas estás diciendo, que tu tienes el poder sobre los muertos , eso es mentiras sólo el dios del inframundo y el dios Cristiano pueden darle vida a los muertos y controlarlos.

jajaja que estúpida mortal no sabes quién soy , soy la hija del dios del Olimpo y la diosa de la naturaleza.

la diosa del Hades soy Perséfone , por la tanto tu diosa también y tomaré control de tu cuerpo.

Ronian: no te lo permitiré .

que tonta eres por seguir siéndole fiel a alguien que no té quiere cómo tu lo quieres. Ronian: de que estás hablando . no te mientas a ti misma tu amabas a Lincoln desde que lo viste por primera ves a lo lejos y con los años ese amor fue creciendo más y más asta dejaste el mundo de los vivos por estar cerca de el no te importó que tu hermano allá muerto por defenderlo , pero todo llegó a su fin cuando un sentimiento de dolor se incrustó en tu corazón .

Ronian: de qué sentimiento estás hablando tu .

el sentimiento de traición y de envidia que se generó cuando tu es cuñada Lori buscó consuelo en los brazos de Lincoln su propio hermano menor cuando Bobby murió y a de mas de eso le dio una hija, y tu te quedaste allí sin quejarte de eso y siguió con la tal Cristina después con Leni,Luna ,Luan ,Lynn Jr., Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily.

ellas también llegaron a tener un hijo con Lincoln y a ti te toco tragarte las ganas de acostarte con el y ver crecer a sus hijas , sólo siendo un simple espectro más. pero yo te aré que nos regresen nuestro lugar en la jerarquía del Hades cómo la legítima esposa del dios del inframundo, sólo responde quien eres tú .

Ronian: yo soy Ronalda Ana Santiago casa grande y el espectro de...no yo soy Ronalda Ana Santiago casa grande la rencarnación de la diosa Perséfone, desatare el caos primero atacare el santuario de Atena y liberare a Ares el dios de la guerra y a Loki el dios nórdico quien desatara el racnaro en azgar después de que caigan el santuario y azgar, usaré a los berserkes y los héroes como Héctor , Aquiles , Ajax y demás para acabar con el Palacio submarino y youdeka en el Hades .

y tal cómo dijo irrumpieron en el santuario con ayuda de sus héroes y semidioses que logró controlar mediante lavado cerebral matando a cuanto Santo y santia se le atravesaba en el camino y reviviendo a los más fuertes como un nuevo soldado fiel a ella.

cruso las trece casas y matando a los Santos de oro que las protegían , después llegó ante la Atena del siglo XXII y la decapito. después liberando Ares y a Loki para que ellos le hicieran un favor, Ares el dios de la guerra con tu poder De manipulación quiero que hagas que el mundo sucumba en la más grande guerra y tu Loki quiero que cumplas tu destino y provoques el racnaro en azgar y me traigas la cabeza de Ilda del siglo XXII .

ya no le que dan aliados mi señor Hades Lincoln. defiendan la entrada a yudeka mis espectros . pero no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para evitar que Perséfone y sus héroes irrumpieran en yudeka y el resto de las 108 estrellas malignas murieron .

mi señora ya recuperaste el trono del Hades y ahora que sigue.

es hora de eliminar a sus hijas.

las persigue hasta qué las acorrala ,Cristina grita huyan hermanas y separa en frente para darles tiempo de huir y es quemada una y otra vez hasta que queda tirada en el piso parcialmente quemada .Carly es torturada clavándole barras negras en el cuerpo de la joven para que sus hermanos salga y ellos salen para salvarla pero ya es tarde.

se libra un gran enfrentamiento después sólo queda destrucción los jóvenes quedan tirados en el suelo y en la pared medió muertos sin saber el porque de esa situación

Notas esto fue un poco de como Ronian sucumbió ante Perséfone

Si alguien sabe que espectro es cada un de las hermanas De Lincoln me lo pueden decir en los comentarios

Ésta son los plumajes y ataques no definitivos

loon loud del basilisco cokatric mensajera del silencio

ubicación de el plumaje del basilisco cokatric el desierto del Sáhara

ATK: hondas infernales, ráfaga del wiverno,mirada del basilisco

Cristina loud del Escribano de 7 colores mensajera de la armonía

ubicación de el plumaje del Escribano de 7 colores en la campiña inglesa

ATK: ráfaga arco iris

liena loud del Quetzal mensajera de la creatividad ubicación de el plumaje del Quetz,al en la selva de Guatemala

ATK: marioneta cósmica, danza de marionetas, popec Master, danza pluma

lyra loud del estornino mensajera de las melodías ubicación de el plumaje del estornino en Francia

ATK: sinfonía de infierno, cantata de mundo onírico,sinfonía de la eterna felicidad

liby loud de la ave lira mensajera de la fantasía ubicación de el plumaje de ave lira Soto bosque danés

ATK: invocación de títeres , sunata fúnebre, broma siniestra

leissy loud de la Paloma mensajera del Renacimiento

ubicación de el plumaje de la Paloma central park estados unidos

ATK : aleteo de esperanza,cantó mortal,juicio de la avaricia

lupa loud del cuervo mensajera del caos

ubicación de el plumaje del cuervo catacumbas ciudad del Vaticano

ATK: rapzodia del castigo, alas del caos, invocación de sombras, la caja de los males

lemy loud de la águila arpía mensajero de la cacería ubicación de el plumaje del águila arpía selva subtropical sur americana

ATK: no tiene a un

Carly pingrey/ loud del cormoran mensajera del vacío

ubicación de el plumaje del cormoran islas australes chile

ATK : la nada , eterna soledad , vacío del corazón

leya/londey loud del búho Ártico mensajera del invierno/ del búho nocturno mensajera de la noche

ubicación de los plumajes

del búho Ártico y búho nocturno tundra siberiana

ATK: ventisca , zero absoluto,mandato de reina roja/ sombras nocturnas, sol de media noche, mandato de la reina blanca

leizz loud del Gavilán quebrantahuesos mensajera de dolor / no vista

ubicación de los plumajes del Gavilán quebrantahuesos y plumaje desconocido estepa de la Patagonia

ATK: abrazo de la boa constictor , giro de muerte, vuelo del quebrantahuesos/ no se sabé

Lulú loud del Halcón peregrino mensajera del conocimiento

ubicación de el plumaje de Halcón peregrino ciudad de los Ángeles

ATK : predestinacion, ala del conocimiento,conocimiento absoluto

lila loud del gorrión dorado mensajera de suerte

ubicación de el plumaje del gorrión dorado en China

ATK : hadas del inframundo , danza de mariposa, día de suerte

Pueden decir me que le parecen o proponer otros

No siendo más me despido


End file.
